Demon Revival Saga: Trog
by StellaMagic
Summary: Tchangzu and Po Kong are fully revived, Tchangzu doesn't open his arms to Drago like the other demons. Tchangzu showed ill treatment to the Teens and Drago due to his bigotry whie searching for the power of Dai Gui.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Colleen's Fury**

It's another day in Uncle's Rare Finds. Uncle is looking at some old scrolls while Jackie and Tohru were setting up some new antiques they just acquired. Suddenly, Colleen slammed the door open, startling everybody. She looked angry and upset about something. Jade is right behind her.

"Uncle, I need a spell that will turn a certain thunder demon into the roach he is!" she shouted loudly.

Colleen stomped into Uncle's library and began searching through the spell books. Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle look at her with concern.

"Jade, what is troubling Colleen?" Uncle asked.

"Well, Uncs, it all started yesterday…" Jade began narrating the story from yesterday, "_Tchangzu and Po Kong were almost fully revived. The J-Teens gathered with Drago's family on Avalon to witness the next Revival. Colleen took me along since she had to babysit while you three were getting the new antiques. Finally, the two demons hatched from their revival eggs…"_

The J-Teens and the Demon anxiously watch as Po Kong and Tchangzu move around in their eggs and broke free as they stretched. Drago greeted his aunt and uncle with open arms.

"Welcome back, Aunt Po Kong and Uncle Tchangzu," he greeted.

Po Kong picked Drago up and happily chuckled.

"My little nephew!" she giggled happily.

Tchangzu, however, wasn't happy to see Drago. After Po Kong put Drago down, he tried to hug his uncle, but he gave a grim look at him, making Drago look uncomfortable. Then, Tchangzu bumps him as he coldly walked passed him. Ice saw the whole thing.

"Nice dude that uncle of yours," Ice said sarcastically.

"Greetings, Brother Dearest," Hsi Wu greeted his brother.

"Skip the pleasantries, Hsi Wu," Tchangzu said grumpily, "I want to take a look around Avalon."

Suddenly, Tchangzu got shocked when he saw the J-Teens and Jade.

"Humans in the palace!" he screamed.

He was about to unleash a thunder ball when Tso Lan and Xua Wing blocked his way.

"Stop this, Tchangzu!" Xua Wing yelled, "These humans are guests on Avalon and under my protection."

Jade continues to narrate the story, "_It didn't seem like a good start for Tchangzu, but it was a totally hard start for Drago. The way Tchangzu coldly treat him made him depressed and uncomfortable. I didn't understand why at the time."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Goblins Got Moves**

"_At the same time," _she continued, "_Froggo and his three stooges were coming up with another plan to get the next Demon Chi. We didn't know what went on, but here's what I pieced together based on what we saw today…"_

In the ruins of San Fran, Froggo and the Goblin Trio were preparing a brew when they began to glow the colors of the four elements. Baldro glowed green; Froggo glowed blue; Illry glowed red; and Mumps glowed white. The glowing stopped after a few minutes.

"Did the spell work?" Mumps asked.

"Let's test it and find out," Froggo suggested.

He found a trickle of water and waved his hand. The water started to move in a circle. Illry flicker his fingers, and flames were literally at his fingertips. Baldro is able to make some boulders crumble without using his fingers. Mumps was able to make the crumbled rocks fly using wind. They each have the powers of the J-Teens.

"The spell worked!" Baldro cried happily.

"With the elements at our command, we'll be able to outmatch the J-Teens and take the Chi for ourselves," Froggo bragged.

"I just wonder what they're doing with the chi they took from us," Mumps rubbed his chin.

"Yeah," Illry said, "They are obviously not using it on themselves."

Froggo wasn't paying attention. He just sensed the power of the Earth Demon. He had a vision about Dai Gui, a flower, and the Great Wall of China.

"Fellow Goblins, we're going to China!" Froggo said as he opened the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Power Trip**

The flashback ends for a moment. Jackie and Uncle look at each other in disbelief.

"There's no way you could have known what those goblins said," Jackie said.

"Just playing it by ear," Jade said, "Anyway, back on Avalon, _Tchangzu was seeing how much Avalon has changed over the past few centuries, while I was talking to Xua Wing…"_

"It must be tough for you to raise eight kids with special powers," Jade said the obvious.

"You don't know the half of it, Jade," Xua Wing said, "Tso Lan, Xiao Fung, and Po Kong I have no problem with since they are the oldest. Shendu was pretty mature as well. The rest of them are another story. Dai Gui tends to get a bit "confused"; Bai Tsa can act like a princess; and you already know what Hsi Wu is like."

"And Tchangzu?"

"He and I are not really close. He stopped speaking to me when I gave Shendu the powers of the Chinese Zodiac."

"Huh?"

"I had to choose which among my eight children should be the next Guardian of the Talisman Powers. Tchangzu hoped it would be him because he's the most powerful, but I chose Shendu because he had the most concern for the humans."

"You mean the Demon Sorcerers really were good at one point?"

"Yes. I don't know what suddenly made them evil."

Then, Drago ran in a hurry.

"The Power of Dai Gui has been detected," Drago informed, "It's at the Great Wall of China."

Drago leaves the room.

"_It was a big surprise to me hearing that the Demon Sorcerers use to be good. However, the trouble started when the J-Teens were about to head out for the Earth Power…"_

The J-Teens met at the Main Hall along with Tchangzu.

"I'm coming with," Tchangzu said, "I'm not trusting the safety of my brother to a bunch of useless human children."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cody stated.

"I agree," Chrissie said, "The Goblins don't know what we're doing with the chi we collect, and there's no telling what they'll do if they find out we're using it to revive you guys."

Drago then spoke up for his uncle.

"I think he should come with us," Drago said, "He could see how we work and help us when we need help."

"Drago, I don't think…" Colleen was about to speak up until she saw Drago show a sad face, "Okay. I guess we could use some extra muscle."

"_The thought of Tchangzu helping gave an unpleasant feeling for both me and Xua Wing I don't understand why Drago would risk a mission to bring his uncle along."_

"You better follow them and keep an eye on my son, Jade," Xua Wing whispered.

It surprised Jade when someone actually asked her to go with them.

"_If you don't believe me, Jackie, you can talk to Xua Wing about it."_

Moments later, a portal opened in China, and the J-Teens, along with Tchangzu and Jade, were right in front of the Great Wall. Hsi Wu (in human form) gasped when he noticed that Tchangzu is not in human form.

"Tchangzu, get into your human form," he commanded, "You want humans to go after you in tanks?"

Tchangzu growled, "Very well."

Tchangzu transformed into a human in a black business suit, black hair with grey streaks, and red eyes. He looked at himself in a watter puddle and looked disgusted by his human form. Colleen noticed Jade.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Colleen asked.

"Xua Wing sent me to keep an eye on Thundercles when he found out he's coming along," Jade explained.

The gang travels through the vast plains to the Great Wall of China. Tchangzu kept ignoring Drago.

"I just wanted to say that it's good to see you again, Unc," Drago said to him.

"Just stay out of the way, Trog," Tchangzu sneered.

Drago sighed while Jade overheard what he called him.

"Trog? What does that word mean? Jade asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing, Jade," Drago said.

"_I was confused then. Drago said that "Trog" doesn't mean anything, but Drago was pretty blue about it. Finally, we made it to the Great Wall of China..."_

"The J-Teens and Tchangzu finally made it to the Great Wall. There are all kinds of flowers aligned on the wall.

"Okay, Drago," Colleen said, "Which flower is it?"

Suddenly, they were struck by a huge fireball. They turn and saw Froggo and the Goblin Trio.

"Anyone up for an elemental fight?" Froggo smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Element Fight**

Colleen used the dew on the flowers to throw water at the Goblins, but Froggo took control of the water and splashed her.

"What the-?" Colleen said with a confused look.

"They have our powers!" Cody yelled, "But how?"

"A new spell allows us to copy your powers," Froggo bragged.

Drago unleashed his dragon breathe, but Froggo used the water power to shield himself. Then, Illry used his fire powers to take control of the flames and hogtie Drago. Hsi Wu changed and was about to fly to the rescue, but Baldro picked up a huge boulder.

"Hey, Bat Boy! Catch!" he shouted as he threw the boulder at him.

The boulder pinned the Sky Demon on his left wing. He sees his brother Tchangzu just standing there.

"You can contribute at anytime, Tchangzu!" he snapped.

Tchangzu shrugs and transform into his real form. When Baldro saw him, he was shocked.

"Tchangzu!" he screamed.

The Goblins all look with scared looks, but Baldro was really scared. He ran for cover.

"Baldro, get back here and fight!" Froggo commanded.

Froggo shield himself with the water. Unfortunately, Tchangzu unleashed a lightning strike, causing him to get electrocuted. Mumps released a hurricane wind on Tchangzu, slamming him against the wall. Illry picked up the Prince, and the three goblins ran to the direction Baldro headed. Drago hurried to his fallen uncle and held out his hand to help him.

"Let me help you up, Uncle," Drago said.

"I don't need any help from a worthless trog!" he yelled as he harshly back-handed him.

"Not again," Drago said underbreathe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: What "Trog" Means**

The J-Teens continue their search for the flower with Dai Gui's chi as Jade narrates the story.

"_We continued onward to the flower power. I was still concern for Drago, wondering why Tchangzu has been treating him so badly. When all of a sudden, we bumped into an old friend…"_

A huge flower blooms, revealing the Monkey King.

"Hey, Guys," the Monkey King said.

"Monkey? What are you doing here?" Colleen asked.

"Word in the Magic Realm is that you are reviving the Eight Demon Sorcerers," he said, "So I thought I'd give you guys a hand."

Drago sniffed around for the chi.

"The Earth Chi is near," Drago said.

He looks down and sees a red flower, similar to the first that contained the Earth Chi. He kneeled down, pointed his hand to it, and began absorbing the Chi. While he is doing that, Jade tugs the Monkey King's shirt.

"Monkey, can I ask you something?" Jade asked.

"Sure, Kiddo. What's on your mind?" Monkey asked.

"What does "Trog" mean?"

The Monkey King was shocked to hear that word.

"Where did you hear that word?" he asked.

"From Drago's uncle Tchangzu," Jade explained, "Ever since we revived him, he's been giving Drago and the rest of us the cold shoulder. He's been calling Drago a trog. Drago said that word doesn't mean anything, but I don't believe him because it has been bothering him a lot."

"I think you misunderstood, Jade," Hsi Wu said as he approached from behind, "The word "trog" means _nothing_, meaning that when Tchangzu uses that word on Drago, he's calling him worthless or nothing."

"What?" Jade yelled, "Why would he call Drago something that mean?"

"Because Drago is half-human," Monkey said, "There are demons that look down on half-demons and see them as inferior. "Trog", short for "Troglodyte", is what half-demons are always called."

"So "Trog" is a racial slur?" Jade growled.

The flashback ends for a moment. Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle had stunned looks on their faces.

"A racial slur?" Jackie said in shock.

"Yes," Jade replied, "Apparently, Tchangzu is a xenophobe for humans, and the thought of having a half-human nephew gets him steamed."

"That doesn't explain how Colleen got mad," Tohru said.

"Almost there, Big T. _It got worse when Hsi Wu explained what it was like when they were in the Demon Nowhereville…"_

"When we were in the Demon Void, the entire family was happy to welcome Drago with open arms since he's the first child born into our family for centuries," Hsi Wu explained, "All except Tchangzu. He hated Drago the moment we heard that his mother was a human. He tried to isolate him and force us to do the same. He always hated the humans even before his palace."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"He has a superiority complex. Tchangzu thinks he should rule the humans because of his power. He sees humans as inferior pests. That's why father gave the Zodiac powers to Shendu. He didn't trust Tchangzu with the power. All that Drago wants is to be accepted by my brother."

"Why would being accepted by Tchangzu mean so much to Drago?"

"It's not easy for him to fit in, Jade. To demons, he's a genetic mistake, and to humans, he's a monster. To be accepted by Tchangzu means the strongest demon is willing to accept him."

Drago finally absorbed all of the Earth Chi and turned into his earth demon form: horns like Dai Gui's, brown scales, and bigger forearms. Jade, Monkey King, and Hsi Wu approached him.

"Drago, Hsi Wu and Monkey told me what Trog means," Jade said, "Is that how Tchangzu always treated you?"

"He means well, Jade," Drago said, "He just gets a little angry."

"Tch. Breathing makes him angry."

"You don't understand, Jade. All I ever wanted is to make him proud to have me as a nephew and see me more than a half-breed."

"Drago, you're wasting your time earning respect from Sparky," Monkey said, "He never respects anyone, even his old man."

"Besides, the rest of the family, including your grandfather, is already proud to have you," Hsi Wu said, "Tchangzu's opinion shouldn't matter."

"Now let's tell the others," Jade said.

"Jade, maybe we should wait," Drago suggested.

"You're real friends would want to know what's going on now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Tchangzu's Temper**

Tchangzu is keeping his distance from the J-Teens while staring at them harshly, making the four uncomfortable.

"Drago's thunder unc doesn't seem cool with us," Ice said.

"I wonder what his problem is," Cody wondered.

Jade and the others approached the four to tell them.

"Colleen, can I talk to you and the others in private?" she whispered.

"Sure, Jade. What's on your mind?" Colleen asked.

Jade whispered to the teens about what Tchangzu has been calling Drago, making them, especially Colleen, very angry.

"He what?" Colleen said angrily.

"That's what Tchangzu called him," Jade said.

"Drago, why didn't you say something?" Chrissie asked with surprise and shock.

"Your uncle owes you a major apology!" Cody said while pounding his fist.

"oh he'll get one after I get through with him," Colleen said.

"Colleen, don't do anything brash," Drago said as he tried to calm her, "He is the Thunder Demon. Emphasis on Tunder."

"I don't care if he's the Thunder Demon or the Demi-Demon of Rocks-for-Brains!"

Colleen furiously stomped over to Tchangzu while Hsi Wu, Drago, Jade, and Monkey King hung their mouths wide in fear. Monkey King transformed into the Robot from "Lost in Space."

"Danger, Colleen O'Connell! DANGER!" he shouted to warn.

Tchagnzu is polishing his armor when she approached him with her arms crossed.

"Tchangzu, I know what you've been calling Drago!" she called out with rage, "Jade told me what Trog means!"

"How I treat family is none of your concern, Human," he sneered, "It's Shendu's fault for mixing with a human and letting that genetic mishap into our family."

"You listen to me, Sparky! We went through a lot of trouble to revive you and demand to be treated with respect! I also demand that you apologize to Drago now, You Christmas Tree light Reject!"

Tchangzu became enraged for not only being demanded by a human but to be insulted by one.

"You? A human dare to tell me what to do and insult me?" he yelled angrily, "Wrong move!"

Tchangzu quickly gathered enough energy to make a ball of lightning and threw it at Colleen as she flinched in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Opposing Elements**

Colleen was about to become fried by the lightning ball when all of a sudden, it stopped midway and threw itself back at Tchangzu, burning his face. They all turn and saw Tso Lan.

"A good thing I decided to follow when father told me where you were," he said.

"Back off, Tso Lan!" Tchangzu roared, "This human needs a lesson in respect!"

"If anyone should learn respect, it's you!" Tso Lan yelled, "Your racist behavior not only jeopardized the Revival of Dai Gui, but embarrassed us in front of the humans who restored us! And don't get me started on how you made Drago feel!"

"So that's what you've been doing with the demon chi!" Froggo said as appeared with his henchmen out of nowhere.

The Goblin Trio jump and surround Drago. Mumps unleashed a wind attack and slammed Drago to a nearby tree. Drago was about to use an earth attack, but Illry used his fire to form fire gloves on Drago's hands, blocking the earth power. Then, Baldro used the earth to create a cage of rocks to keep him trapped. The J-Teens ran to rescue him, but Froggo and Illry blocked their way with water and fire balls.

"Let's roast and drown them, Illry!" Froggo commanded.

The teens dove behind some rocks.

"Yo what'll we do?" Ice asked in panic.

"Remember what Jackie taught us in training," Colleen reminded, "We have to use our opponents' weaknesses against them. That's why we need to switch partners."

"I get it," Cody said, "Hit the Goblins with the elements they are weak against.""

"Here's what we'll do," Colleen began explaining the plan.

Hsi Wu, the Monkey King, and Tso Lan were about to rescue Drago by pulling the rocks out, but Baldro used his earth power to make them sink to the ground. They were struggling to get free. Tchangzu is behind a tree, grumpily looking at Baldro. Mumps snuck up on him when and use his wind power to make him fall to the ground. Baldro panicked when he saw them and made Tchangzu's hands and feet sink to the ground. Froggo and the Trio slowly walk up to the demons.

"It looks like we have three of Xua Wing's precious sons and his grandson," Froggo bragged, "We'll use the three to bargain our way to Avalon, but first things first."

Froggo kneeled before Drago and held his hand out to touch him and absorb the Earth.

"Now be a good, little half-bred and hold still," Froggo smirked.

He was about to take the chi when Chrissie suddenly jumped in front of him.

"Stop! If you want Drago, you have to get through me first," Chrissie said in a serious tone.

The goblins laughed hysterically.

"What's a little mouse like you going to do to me?" Froggo asked sarcastically.

Froggo gathered enough dew water from the plant life around him to unleash an attack, but Chrissie used her air power to blow the water apart, splashing him all over. Chrissie then took deep breathes to make the air cold enough to freeze Froggo in a block of ice.

"Get her, You Idoits!" he commanded.

Mumps, Illry, and Baldro armed themselves with their elements, ready to stomp all over her when the rest of the J-Teens jumped in.

"Three against one hardly seems fair," Cody said.

"So let's even the odds!" Colleen said.

Colleen took on Illry as he threw a fireball at her. However, she gathered all the moisture to form a water shield. Then, she pushed the water to Illry, making him wet enough to short out. She uses her power to turn Drago's cage into mud and free his hands with a douse of water.

Cody is taking on Mumps as he unleashed 60 mph winds, but Cody stomped on his left foot, Hun Gar Style, to make a life-size rock appear, and kicked it like a soccer ball, crushing Mumps.

Ice took on Baldro as he bombarded him with pieces of earth. Ice got out the Dragon Talisman and unleashed a wave of fire that burned the rocks. Baldro got scared and ran when he accidently tripped over Tchangzu. He looked at him as he growled at the Goblin. Baldro got up fast and ran when Jade appeared out of nowhere and high-kicked him hard enough to knock him out cold.

"Way to go, Shortstop," Ice complimented.

Drago used his earth power to free the other demons. Then, Tso Lan uses his Gravity power to fling the Goblins into the sky.

"Now let's get Dai Gui's back to him," Tso Lan said.

Tso Lan created a portal, and everyone ran into it. Tchangzu looked around for them.

"Baldro better not run too far!" he growled as he went through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Battle Not Fought**

When they got to Avalon, Drago had already channeled the chi into Dai Gui. Dai Gui moved a little and bursts out of his revival egg.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living, Uncle Dai Gui," Drago greeted.

"Drago!" he chuckled happily as he picked him up and hugged him.

"Yuck! I can't believe you're touching that genetic disease!" Tchangzu sneered in disgust as he ruined the moment.

"That's it!" Colleen screamed angrily, "Listen, You Big Blue Brute! Drago has gone through a lot of trouble to restore you and your brothers and sisters! All you did is gripe about him being half-human, which is not his fault by the way! Not to mention you gave away our quest to the Goblins!"

"I'm not taking any lip from a human with a temper issue!" Tchangzu insulted.

Colleen groaned angrily and stormed out of the castle. The demons all glared at Tchangzu like they were ready to hurt him. The flashback ends.

"That's why Colleen stormed in," Jade concluded.

"Aiyaaaaaaa!" Uncle shrieked angrily, "The J-Teens save him, and he treats them with racist attitude!"

Uncle storms into the library to help Colleen find the spell she needs.

"I guess I should have warned you about Colleen's hot temper and low tolerance for bullies," Jackie said as he smiled sheepishly.

"I'll say," Jade said, "Her temper makes her look like the girl equivalent of Drago."

"At least it doesn't involve a food tray this time."

"Food Tray?"

"Long story."

Jade, Jackie, and Tohru walk in on Uncle and Colleen as they go through the books to find the right spell.

"Let's hurry so that we can ruin that demon's day," Colleen said.

Jackie and Tohru too their books away from them to keep them out of Tchangzu's violent graces.

"Colleen, a spell is not going to help in this situation," Jackie lectured, "And you should be careful when you backtalk Tchangzu. He has a shorter fuse than Shendu."

"Jackie, I never let a bully hurt me or my friends," Colleen replied.

"Well that bully is four times your size and has enough volt power to light up the Great Wall of China on Christmas," Jade said.

"What do you want me to do? Sit by and let him hurt Drago with his racist attitude?" Colleen yelled.

"No, but casting a spell on Tchangzu won't help Drago either," Jackie explained, "If you retaliate against Tchangzu, it will not only turn you into the Bride of Frankenstein but confirm his beliefs about humans and Drago. Remember what I told you when we began your Kung Fu training."

"The greatest victory is the battle not fought," Colleen sighed, "Okay, Jackie. I won't do anything rotten to Tchangzu, but only for Drago's sake. It just gets me mad that he can say all those things about him and get away with it."

"Oh he's not getting away with it, Colleen," Jade smirked slyly, "When Xua Wing wanted a report of Tchangzu, I told him to listen for what I'm about to tell my uncs. At the same time I told Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru what happened, I told Xua Wing by magic mirror."

"You mean Xua Wing listened through our conversation?" Uncle asked.

"Jade, you are full of surprises," Jackie said as he rubbed her hair.

Xua Wing watched Jade via Magic Mirro and is not happy with how Tchangzu acted. He turned to Tso Lan and Dai Gui,

"Tso Lan! Dai Gui! Have Tchangzu brought to me at once!" he commanded angrily.

"With pleasure, Father!" Tso Lan said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Tchangzu's Just Desserts**

Tchangzu has been chained and dragged into his father's throne room by Tso Lan and Dai Gui Xua Wing stood before his son while glaring down at him. The rest of the family (except Drago, Shendu, and Xiao Fung) are there as well, showing angry faces.

"I am very disappointed with you, Tchangzu!" Xua Wing yelled furiously, "Your xenophobic behavior have not only embarrassed and disgraced us in front of our human heroes and emotionally hurt your nephew, but you also gave our plans away to the Goblins! The J-Teens got your chi and saved your life, and this is how you repay them!"

"What are you gonna do with me?" Tchangzu asked nervously.

"I am going to make sure you never strike at anyone the way you did with Colleen," Xua Wing said.

He beamed a green light onto his son as he glowed for a moment.

"What trick is this?" Tchangzu yelped.

"Father wanted to make sure your punishment fitted your crime, Brother," Hsi Wu explained, "Since you consider yourself to be superior to humans, he took away your thunder powers for the next month. The only power you have now is the ability to take your human form."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tchangzu screamed.

That night in Uncle's Rare Finds, Jackie was sipping tea at the kitchen table, contemplating on how Drago has been treated when Uncle walked in.

"Jackie, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked with concern.

"I just keep thinking about how Drago has been treated," Jackie explained, "It's one thing to be called a racial name by a stranger, but he was insulted by his own uncle and took it. Now I understand why he wanted the Demon Chi and free demons before: to be accepted as one of them."

"Uncle understands, Jackie," Uncle replied, "But Drago's new friends showed him that he doesn't need to be accepted by one race but by few real friends. Tchangzu may not accept him, but at least Xua Wing and the rest of the Demons care for him. Sometimes, the common opinion of many can outweigh even the strongest opinion of one. Right now, Uncle has been having willies about Tchangzu."

"You mean like why Baldro ran to getaway?"

"Exactly, it is like he and Tchangzu know each other from somewhere. Uncle feels that reviving Tchangzu may be a fatal mistake."

In the ruins of San Fran, Baldro was pacing frantically.

"Tchangzu is alive!" he said in a panic tone, "I hope he forgot about the double-cross."

Tchangzu suddenly appeared out of a portal. Baldro bumped into him while pacing and shrieked when he saw him.

"T-T-Tchangzu, what a surprise!" he nervously said, "Listen! The deal backout wasn't my idea! I was following orders from the Prince!"

Tchangzu grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him

"Never mind that!" Tchangzu said, "You tell your prince that I want to talk business with him at the next Chi Location. I have a plan that will guarantee control over Avalon."


End file.
